


Unruly

by guren666



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Gangs, Implied Sexual Content, Luke is the charming mysterious neighbor, M/M, Ohm is a doctor, You Figure Out The Rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Ryan was a doctor in decent sized city, he had a tiny ordination and he treated his patients. It should have fulfilled him, but it didn't. In the back of his mind, he was hoping for more.A new neighbor who just moved into the same apartment complex might just be the man who will bring forth the change in his life.





	1. The bored doctor

Ryan stared at his computer screen. Nurse just went outside to call in the sick patients. It was his job and he enjoyed it to some extent, but not always. From time to time it felt like he was floating above his head, watching everything from birds point of view.

Was it coincidence or has fate finally smiled on him? Call it however we may, but fate was on his side this morning.

 

 

With the nurse came in a man with a face he knew too well. He moved in last month. He was living in apartment complex above Ryan’s place he called his home the past five years.

They exchanged pleasantries sometimes at the main gate or when getting their mail, but nothing beyond that.

Now, Luke was standing in his ordination, looking at him with those brown eyes that made him go weak in knees. Thank god he was already sitting in chair.

The nurse asked him a few questions, but Ryan saw the little smile he flashed his way. He stood up, shaking his hand firmly. “I knew you’d be a doctor. But I never thought I’d meet you here.”

“Small world, am I right?” Ryan laughed maybe tad louder he intended and the nurse gave him a strange look, but didn’t say anything. She sat behind her desk, going back to usual morning routine until the doctor needed her.

“My allergies are acting up, I’ll just need some meds and it should be fine, more or less.”

Meanwhile nurse fumbled with his file (surprisingly thin) and she confirmed his words. “It’s true. Seasonal hay fever, pollen allergy.” She said, handing him Luke’s file. Man in question just stood there, eyeing him. “I’ll prescribe the usual that’s in your file. Is it helpful with your allergies?” Ryan asked.

“Yes, it helped me.”

With affirmative nod of head, Ryan wrote on a receipt and then he thought about it. Maybe it’s daring to assume, but the way Luke looks at him suggests more. He’s easy on the eyes, quite handsome even.

Just maybe Luke is his ticket to curing his long term boredom that was his mundane daily routine. “I’ll pick up those for you after my work is done for today. I’ll stop by at 6?”

“That’s cool with me, I am actually supposed to be in a meeting with co-workers so this is perfect. Thanks! See ya later!” Without further word, his patient ran out of his ordination and Ryan was left flabbergasted at his own bravery.

The ever curious colleague whistled and Ryan quickly closed the file, coughing as he realized she saw everything. Him practically flirting with a patient. And setting up a private meeting later. “Barbara, you saw nothing.” Usual firmness in his voice was washed away by shame of getting caught. He didn’t think loneliness would do that to him.

“Sure thing, dear. I went momentarily blind.” The sarcasm was noted, but ignored. She flirted with patients all the time. But Luke wasn’t like others.

There was something about him that was different. Just what kind of work was he doing? Is he seeing anyone? Will it be okay to just show up at his place? Useless thoughts littered his brain and Ryan looked at the computer screen’s right bottom corner. Five hours till his shift is done.

He might regret it later, but for now he has something to look forward to.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Anxiously walking up the last set of stairs, Ryan took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door. It opened moments later, revealing a very relaxed looking Luke. “You made it. Come in.”

When he crossed the threshold he handed the little plastic bag with prescribed meds to him. “Thanks, I appreciate you doing that for me. I still got yelled at work for arriving late, but better later than never.” He laughed heartily and Ryan smiled. He put down his shoes and followed after Luke who led him to living room. It was neat and almost Spartan like.

Ryan sat on the couch, he expected his host to sit in the armchair opposite of him, but he sat right next to him. Closer than any acquaintances should.

“Actually, there is nothing wrong with me except the stupid allergies, it gets annoying without medication. But really, I didn't want to go to work today, but boss had other ideas. It’s fine now, though. Oh, I’m a terrible host. Would you like something? "He asked politely and Ryan shrugged. “Surprise me?”

Luke chuckled. “Alright, you like wine? Red wine, don’t know the year I just bought it in store last week.”

He didn't wait for a reply and simply walked away, probably to the kitchen. Now it was evident to him – Luke also hoped for something, it wasn’t just his mind playing tricks on him. He was so bold! So bold he poured them wine into glasses and sat down even closer than before, their legs were touching and even through the fabric of jeans he could feel the heat.

He handed Ryan the glass full of bloody red liquid and stared deep into his eyes. It felt like that gaze penetrated the very core of his being. Ryan took a sip to mask his nervousness and then he set his glass down on the coffee table. Then, theirs eyes met and happened.

The first touch on the shoulders was breathtaking. Ryan craved for his touch. Luke saw no resistance and smirked, continuing in his exploration with unbridled fascination. That was when he felt shy about his body for a moment. But the shyness dissipated like steam.

This is who he really was. A lonely man hoping for something more, for someone to be there for him. Six month ago he realized he doesn’t wish to be alone any longer. And Luke showed up, like an answer to his silent prayers.

 

* * *

 

First thing he felt was the numbness in his lower back and he opened eyes. Other side of bed was empty. Panicking, he sat up sharply and gritted teeth. He stood up and his knees buckled and he was forced to sit down on bed again. “Don’t get up. How are you feeling?”

His heart jumped at the voice and immediately he glanced at the direction it came from. There he was, standing on the balcony with only a tank top on and boxers. He smirked, stepping inside his bedroom. Luke locked the balcony door and then slowly approached the bed. His eyes feasted on the body before him. Ryan shyly covered himself up with covers although it was a tad late for modesty after what they did together. “Are you alright? Was I too rough?”

Ryan simply shook head. The man sighed and knelt down, touching the only visible part of the doctor’s uncovered body – his face. “Whole purpose of staying here, in this apartment complex was to see if you are worthy. In the process of examining, I took a liking to you. I noticed your loneliness easily because I deal with mine on daily basis. I don’t mix pleasure and business, but you are different. I like you. More than I should, more than should be wise considering my profession but I can’t help this feeling.”

“Worthy of what?” For now he ignored the second part because he didn’t want to acknowledge it. Yet.

“Surely you’ve heard of the recent gang wars. It’s dangerous life and not many gangs survive in this city. Which is why my boss decided we need a doctor in gang. So I was sent to find one and conscript him.”

His head spun and he chuckled nervously. “You’re kidding, right?”

The unchanging look on Luke’s face was all the confirmation he needed. “Why me. I am not a specialist.”

“No, but it doesn’t matter. Vanoss wanted a doctor and I found one worthy of joining the crew. Besides I know you are bored of that simple life. Before I joined I was a simple DJ at a night club. Pay was good but it became dull. I craved excitement and Vanoss promised me more thrill than I can handle. Been a member of the cozy little family for years.”

“I... I’m not sure. I am just a normal civilian.”

Luke stood up, looking at him from above. “I don’t expect answer straight away. Even if you refuse nothing will change. I would be glad if you joined, but I’ll respect your decision.”

Ryan thought about it. Isn’t this what he wanted? To leave this mundane existence behind? Luke made him an offer he couldn’t pass up. Vanoss and his gang ‘own’ this part of city, this is their turf. If what Luke says is true, then Vanoss won’t harm him if he refuses to join their ranks.

He let the covers slide down, revealing his body to Luke. “Can I take a shower?”

“Sure, go ahead. First door on the right.” He curtly replied, watching as Ryan walked out slowly and then he took Ryan’s place on the bed, smirking. He sat there until he heard the water turn on.

Right then, he should heat up something and make coffee for his guest. He didn’t want to be a poor host now, would he? His smirk grew as he passed by the bathroom and strut towards the kitchen.

Somehow he had a feeling Ryan would agree to join.


	2. Birth of Ohmwrecker

True to his word, Luke gave him plenty of time to think about joining. Ryan spend three days considering and on fourth day he made up his mind, making arrangements. He quit his job and didn’t look back at his tiny ordination.

On fifth day he spent the day holed up in his room, packing up his things. The problem was he didn’t know what to take. On sixth day Luke came around to hear his reply.

When he heard Ryan accepted the offer he laughed and hugged him strongly. The former doctor returned his hug, but then he stopped after realizing a  minor detail. Relationship with other gang member is probably not encouraged. Due to obvious reasons. Ryan forced himself away and the other man grew worried. “What’s wrong?”

 

He looked at their feet, it was better than meeting the warm gaze. "Is is okay for us to be dating? There must be an unwritten rule to not have any relationships with fellow gang members. So our relationship might be ostracized by your friends." Ryan voiced his worry, feeling like a fool. He can’t have freedom and love both. Life is never so generous.

 

 

Then Luke scoffed, which surprised him and he raised his head to look him in the eyes. "Vanoss is shagging my brother without shame, I don't give a fuck about his permission.”

Ryan’s eyes widened. “Wait, you have a brother? He’s part of the gang? And he’s involved with Vanoss? Isn’t your boss a fearsome man?”

“We are not brothers by blood, but we grew up together, we have known each other since we were both kids. He joined two years before I did. I heard from others that Vanoss fell in love with him soon afterwards. And don’t believe anything you hear from ordinary folk on streets. Boss can be gruesome and cool, but most of the time he’s a chill dude who only cares about family. And you will be joining this family tonight. I’ll get your things, Moo will take care of the landlord for us.”

Ryan knew all members of the infamous gang used nicknames (which was wise in their field of work) and Luke encouraged him to pick one, too before he joined. He racked his brain hard but he finally came up with a name this morning. Which brought him to a question that addled his mind for the last week. “Come to think of it, you never told me your name.”

Luke lifted up his duffel bag and gave him a look. “Huh, name? What do you mean? My name is still unchanged, you saw it on the mail plate downstairs. It’s risky to go into town using my real name, but Terroriser couldn’t be bothered to forge me a fake ID so I just packed up and left to carry out order from boss.”

Ryan shook head, coming closer and he touched Luke’s free hand. “I meant your _other_ name.”

Deeper understanding flashed in his eyes and he boldly brought Ryan closer. “Glad you asked. Name’s Cartoonz.”

 

“Cartoonz…. Cartoonz.” He let the name roll off his tongue and he chuckled, Luke’s beard was tickling him. “And my name is Ohmwrecker. Pleased to meet you, Toonzy.”

Luke ruffled his hair. “Let me be the first to welcome you to our little cozy family, Ohm. Others might be dicks in the beginning but they’ll warm up to you eventually. If not, I will make sure they change their attitude.”

“I don’t think it will be necessary, but it’s reassuring to know you’ll always have my back. Thank you. For finding me.” He tip – toed, holding onto Toonz’s firm broad shoulders as their lips connected, but it didn’t last long; they couldn’t stay here any longer. “We’ll continue this some other time. Let’s go.” Luke exclaimed and Ryan took one last look around the room. This is it. He'll never come back here. It was crazy how much has changed in a span of few months for him, but he was glad to leave and be part of something bigger. 

 

Ryan nodded and he left his apartment of five years, going with Luke to meet with a dangerous gang boss who enlisted him into his ranks.

He will undertake this journey together with Luke, wherever it may lead, he’ll be with him.


End file.
